chance encounter
by jappy4444japanation
Summary: haru and kyo take a walk, and meet two very interesting people. this one's for you sandy!
1. what to do?

**Chance Encounter**

It was a warm, sunny day, and the breeze smelled of flowers. Haru and Kyo were out on a walk together through the forest. They had been getting along much better lately namely because Haru had had helped Kyo out with a big problem. (He'd hooked Kagura up with a nice guy, meaning she wouldn't be all over Kyo anymore.) Kyo looked to the sky "It's getting dark. We should either set up camp or head back." Haru also looked to the sky. "I'd rather not go back. There's a cliff up ahead that would be great for camp."

20 minuets earlier

"This is so awesome! I've always wanted to do this! It's even cooler with you though." Slowly Sandy turned her head to face me. We just stared at each other for a minuet then burst out laughing. Gasping for air Sandy looked at me again "I think we just made our lives a little bit cooler"  
I wiped away the tears I'd shed from laughing. "Yeah…It's getting dark"  
"This place looks as good as any. You can see the stars too." What we were planning was that we were going out, taking nothing with us and camping out. We laid down and prepared to sleep. I looked at my best friend.  
My last thought was 'I hope Jason the Bear or the Mad-Axe Man don't attack us while we sleep' then I was out.

Back with the boys

"Here's the cliff Kyo." They were standing a little back from it. Kyo was tired. He turned to Haru, now his best friend, "Alright lets…..wait……what's that?" There were two small objects laying on the ground. And it looked like they were…..were…breathing!


	2. questions

chapter 2

They cautiosly approached the figures. from where they had been the things looked small. now that they were closer they could see that it was actually two people. two...girls. "what do they think they're doing out here?" kyo was looking around. "they don't have anything out here. no blanket, no tent, nothing" "well obvoisly they have no tent, they're out here! anyways it's not safe for them to be out here alone at night. who knows what kinds of weirdos may wander by...like shigure or someone." "yeah... but what can we do about it?...haru?" "lets take them to the sohma cabin up the road a ways. it's safer there..." "what's the matter? you seem bothered by something." "well...i'm just wondering...what if they're not alone? what if they're out here with their boyfriends and there just gone for a minuet?" "good point. and they may wake up and see us there and start freaking out...should we still move them?" "it's a risk we have to take. we can still explain it to them if that's the case." they lifted the girls up (bridal style) and took them back to the cabin. they diddn't want to go because shigure was there picking on them about not having girlfriends. (like this is going to help them any TT) they got back and saw shigure was already fast asleep (thank god) they took the two into haru's room and laid them on the bed. then they both went into kyo's room to try and sleep. "this is gonna be pretty hard to explain kyo. i don't know what we're gonna do." "we'll get to that tomorrow. try to get some sleep. (haru slept on the ground. sorry no gay lovers in my stories or lesbians.. Oo) morning came and the boys were up as soon as the sun was. "ready haru?" "ready" with that they knocked on haru's door"

the girls

i woke to the sun in my face. i stretched and pushed back the covers. 'wait! covers! i was outside!' i looked around frantically. i was in a room. and it was one i diddn't know! "sandy! get up! where are we?" "what? oh my god where are we?" we jumped off the bed. ' alright first things first.' there was a bathroom in the room. we got ourselves fixed up and then set about figuring out just where we were. we walked to the door. we diddn't know where we were but we were getting out of here. right when sandy grabbed the knob there was a sudden knock. "AAAAAAAAEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" we were both screaming bloody murder.

10 minuets before with the boys

they knocked on the door and not a second later the house was filled with screams. they ran in the room "WHAT! WHAT'S WRONG"

with the girls

we were so scared by someone knocking at the door we were both screaming bloody murder. then to top it off two guys burst in. "WHAT! WHAT'S WRONG!" we were still screaming. we ran into the bathroom and locked the door. "oh my god sandy who are they?" "i have no idea!" "ugh! i'm putting an end to this once and for all." "steph we don't know them! you can't go out there!" i opened the door and stepped out. sandy followed me out. the boys were whispering to eachother. "how are we gonna get them out?" "i don't know. what do you think?" "ahem" i wanted them to know we were here. they both spun around and one jumped up. it was the one with orange hair. the one with the black and white hair stood and stepped forward. "hello. i hope we diddn't startle you earlier. we're very sorry about that. um...and..we'd like to talk..to straighten things out... if that's alright with you." i turned to sandy and we discussed it for a minuet. we walked over and sat on the bed.

about 5-10 minuets later everything was explained and it was all okay. everyone was calm and everything until a man with dark hair strolled in. "what's this? did you two finally get girlfriends?" "SHUT UP!" we all were using fake names until we got to know eachother. i was jappy and sandy was shmuffy. the orange haired boy was going by sly and the other was shift. "well hello ladies. my name is shigure. i'm delighted to have you in our home." he turned and i heard him sying something under his breath. it sounded strangely like "high school girls! high school girls!" 'freak' he came over and sat between us. be both tried to scoot away but i was too slow. he put a hand on my waist and started talking. i wasn't really listening because he was freaking me out. sandy or shmuffy was talking to sly again. i could so tell that they liked eachother. shift was fidgiting nervously. i was just sitting there waiting for this guy to leave but i diddn't think he was gonna. he kept inching closer to me. i looked up into his face because he'd stopped talking. he was smiling mischeviuosly and it was really creepy. he leaned in really close and whispered in my ear "it really is very nice to have you here." he was so close to me that i could feel his heat mingling with my own. "if you want to stay a while then i'd be glad to keep you company." shift was watching shigure very closely now. i looked over at him for help. i could tell he saw me. he stood up and walked over to us. shigure looked to him. "we were just having a very lovely chat. and i was hoping that jappy and i could have a little alone time later. just the two of us..." he reached out and took my hands. he was getting closer to me with that creepy lecherous look on his face again. shift came over to me and pulled me up away from shigure. "get out now!" "fine i'm going...but first have you told them anything about our little secret?" "no. why should we?" "they have to know."

shigure walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a tight embrace "wha..eh!" then he pulled back "what? i diddn't change?" everyone in the room was staring. the guys were in shock and we were totally lost. shigure this time held me so close that i was pressed right up to his chest. i was majorly freaked. then he went and did the same to sandy. nothing happened. "well well well this is very nice. now i can.." he leaned into me pressing me to the wall right as he leaned in to kiss me there was a shout "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YOU SICK FREAK!" it was shift he ran over and pummeled shigure into the ground. he sat me down. sly did the same to sandy "time to come clean..."


	3. explanations

the guys sat us on the bed and sly began. "you see... our family isn't exactly...normal..." we looked at him incrediously. shmuffy's eyes narrowed "of course not. not with a freak like him!" she jerked her head over at shigure who had come to sit by me again. i diddn't even notice him there. i was still in shock that he'd hugged me so intimately. that is, until i found his hand on my hip again. "uh...?" he was grinning at me again. i could feel the blood rush to my face. "what's this? not shy are you?" i turned away back to shmuffy. i gave her a pleading look. she gave me one that said 'what can i do?' i sighed and turned back to sly. "you were saying?"

"well...our family...it's cursed." me and shmuffy both let out a snort of laughter. "you mean like voo doo and stuff?" "no like a real curse." shift took over. "certain members of our family are cursed with the spirits of the thirteen members of the zodiac. now i know what you're thinking, there's only twelve but-" "the cat." it was shmuffy. she looked at me. we both looked very sad. we then told the story together. "one day god told all the animals 'tommorrow i'm having a banquet. don't be late' when the mischevious rat heard this he went and told his neighbor the cat that the party was in two days. not the next day. so the cat went to sleep dreaming of the party he could never go to. and thus the cat was excluded from the zodiac. such a sad story" "yes exactly. well we happen to be three of them. when one of us thirteen is hugged by a member of the opposite sex, or are under extreme stress, we transform into that animal. i happen to be the ox. sly here is the cat. and shigure...he's the dog. that's why we were so shocked when he diddn't change." "oh, i see." "wha...? you beleive us? just like that?" "yeah. me and jappy have seen some pretty strange things on our travels. not much surprises us now." "yeah and since we live alone together now, we can do all sorts of things. not to mention meeting all kinds of people."

"oh alright. that makes sense. well shift and i were wondering something... could we... i mean do you think we could...if you say no that's okay too... but-" "what he's trying to say is,...do you think we could see if it's true? or if it's just shigure." we looked at eachother. i whispered to her. "should we...? it wouldn't really hurt anything..." "it wouldn't hurt...and not to mention they're really hot." "totally." we looked back. "sure why not." we stood up with them. they took a step closer to us. i could feel my heart racing. shift was going to hug me. he put his arms around me and gently held me to him. it was only for a second. not at all like shigure.

"i diddn't change..." sly had hugged shmuffy "me neither..." they just stared at each other for a minuet. "why? is it gone? is the curse gone?" "we need to see." they ran out side to a car waiting. "hop on in girls!" we all loaded in and went back to civilization. we parked next to a little pastry shop and walked down the street. sly was looking around. he spotted a girl by herself. he kinda bumped into her. (on purpose) it was definitly close enough to count as a hug. there was a puff of orange smoke and an orange cat darted into the alley next to them. the girl looked confused but kept walking. shmuffy ran down the alley. "sly!" she ran to him and picked him up. poof another smokey thing and sly was back. "ah!" shmuffy spun away. "you reversed my transformation!" now they knew. it wasn't the curse. it was us. there was something different about us. we went back to the pastry shop and got some little cakes. we ate them and then decided we'd better go get shigure. they said they were taking us to the 'main house'. i'd heard some pretty nasty stories about that place. "do we have to?" "yes. you're going with us." we were both freaked. we'd heard bout akito. he was evil. he hurt people. shmuffy sat forward "you can't make us if we don't want to." by now we were back at the cabin. i'd been paying attention to the road. it'd only take us five minuets to the apartment, if we ran. if we ran fast. really fast. we could do it though. we'd handled worse conditions.

"shmuffy." i whispered so they wouldn't hear us. "when we all get out i'll bend over to 'tie my shoe'. after that they should be a little ways away. when i stand up we bolt. i don't wanna deal with akito. we'll get our stuff from the apartment and we'll go." "good plan. i watched the road too. so we both know which ways to go?" i nodded. we were ready. we only had a backpack each at the apartment. we traveled alot. we all got out of the car. the boys went ahead a little bit to get shigure. "crap my shoe's undone." i bent over. "yeah well get in here as soon as your done." it was sly. i nodded to him and kept working on it. i finished (i undid it in the car) and stood. they were just at the door, a good ten feet away when shift looked back at me. i mouthed to him 'sorry' realization dawned on his face and he took off towards us. we'd already taken off. we were going full throtle. we ran full force all the all the way to the apartment. sly had joined shift in running, but they'd fallen behind long ago. "we gotta get our stuff!" we ran into our room and stuffed all our things into our backpacks and ran down the stairs. we were about to go out the door when we saw the guys there looking around. "crap that's right! there's only three apartments in this town! no wonder they came so fast. this one's closest!" we turned to go up the stairs and they saw us.

we bolted up the three flights of stairs and into our room again. we tried to ignore their yells but it was hard. we locked the door and ran to the window. i wrenched it open and we flew out. we practically skipped half the stairs on the way down the fire escape. we heard them thundering down after us. as luck would have it, being me, i turned back to look at them to see if they were closing in and hit the wall. luckily i was already off the stairs. i wasn't hurt at all, all it did was make me dizzy. or so i thought. i diddn't notice the pain in my leg and kept going. shmuffy grabbed my hand and lead me. "where to?" "the bus station." we were exauhsted. we could barely keep running. about a block away from the bus they caught up to us. well rather they tackled us then. when i hit the ground i felt a searing pain shoot through my leg. shift was trying to keep me down. "you can't leave. please. we have to find out why this is happening!" "if we go you have to promise to let us leave as soon as we want to!" "...fine. i promise."

we stood up. shmuffy and sly were still struggling. "shmuffy!" she stopped to look at me. sly hefted her off the ground and held her wrists. "i guess we're going with them." she hung her head. we both knew we'd have to eventually. even if they chased the bus they'd catch us. i took a step forward but i couldn't move my left leg for the pain. "ah!" i fell down on the gound and shift dropped down next to me. "i thought i heard something crack when you hit the wall. yup. it's broken. "every time he touched it i felt white hot flames lick at my leg. i gritted my teeth and tried not to show my pain. "well only one thing to do." "wha?...eh!" i was suddenly lifted up into his arms bridal style. i felt the blood rise to my face. shift looked down at me. 'she's cute when she blushes.'

he carried me back to the cabin. we got in the car (again) this time shigure was with us. sly drove with shmuffy in the passenger seat. me, shigure, and shift sat in back. shift wrapped up my ankle as we went. it was kind of embarrasing sitting there, needing help from him. i felt so useless. at least he sat between me and shigure. i still think he's a freak. so creepy. we arrived at the main house in about twenty minuets. shigure had called on the way there so they'd know to expect us. we parked and i noticed a few cars gathered around the building. "akito must've called everyone here." shift lifted me out of the car.

i gasped at how quickly and easily he could move. i put my hand up mear my mouth so that if he looked i could hide my blush. i diddn't notice him watching me out of the corner of his eye. 'she's so adorable. she looks so frail.she's so small in my arms, and so light. it's amazing.' we went into the building to see a whole crap load of people staring at us. "oh great. everyone knows how much i love crowds." shmuffy could tell i was ticked. i hated being around people i diddn't know. 'oh no. not the fingers. she is so ticked. calm down jappy! please!' when i got angry or worried i'd start tapping my middle finger and thumb together very rapidly. it was one of the few ways you could read my emotions.


	4. the truth

the boys looked at each other "what?" shmuffy looked up at sly who was carrying her as well. "she hates being in crowds. especially when she doesn't know the people." "why is that?" shift looked at me while he asked. "i'm just not really a 'people person' i'm more anti-social. and i like it that way." "i see." he moved his arm so that only one was supporting me. 'he's so strong' his other hand was inspecting my ankle again. "yeah, it still hurts." he stopped and stroked my hair. "it's alright. it'll heal. and don't worry about the people. i'll be with you the whole time." 'she's still so light. it's almost like she's sick.'

i'd noticed that shigure had broken off to see two other guys. one had long pretty silvery hair. he looked really happy. the other looked like he diddn't give a crap. 'i like him already' he had short black hair that covered one eye. shigure and the happy one were talking. then all of a sudden they both did a thumbs up and went "right!" i rolled my eyes at him "dork." shift laughed. i felt myself get red again. "i can walk now." he eyed me suspiciously. "not on your own. besides, i don't want you taking off. or getting more hurt." he set me down but kept his arm around my waist. shigure walked over with the two guys. "ladies this is aayame (happy one) and hatori (don't give a crap guy). aaya, hari' this is shmuffy and jappy. not their real names of course. they won't tell yet." we nodded and said short greetings.

the hand was still going. i was not very happy about having to meet a whole bunch of new people. i noted that there were definitely around twenty people. 'great' shift saw my agitated look and suggested "perhaps we should do this inside?" we all trooped in. sly had let shmuffy down but kept a good grip on her arm. i moved so i was next to her. "this sucks! i say we leave as soon as they let go." "agreed. these people freak me out!" the guys sat us down on the couch. well shmuffy got down but before i could i was bombarded by a colorful little boy. "you know about the zodiac thing right?" "yes. why?" "yay! i can hug you then!" "wha?" 'so he's in the zodiac...? must be.' before i culd move he launched at me, holding me in a tight embrace. we fell back on the couch. he stood back up and there was a collective gasp among the room. many voices cried out "momiji diddn't change!"

sly and shift stepped forward. "that's why they're here. they don't transform us, and they can reverse them as well." no one spoke for a few minuets. i leaned closer to shift. "i think i need some air. there's too many people here. i'm getting dizzy." "you need to stay just a bit longer. just to meet people. then i'll take you out. until thn just close your eyes and try not to think of it. try to calm your breathing." he grabbed my wrist "your pulse is racing! come here. it's okay, calm down." he moved me so that my head was on his chest. i was soon calmed down. by then everyone was in a line facing the couch. we moved so that shmuffy and i are in the middle with the guys on the sides. then the meetings began. we met kagura the boar, rin the horse, ritsu the monkey, kureeno the rooster, ayyame the snake,and hatori the dragon. "do you really turn into a dragon?" ayya stepped up. "nope! it manifests as a seahorse!" "oh" then we met momiji the rabbit, yuki the rat, kisa the tiger, and lastly, hiro the ram.

"so what's this about? you don't seem very special to me. your probably some moochers just come to weasel into our family. i hate selfish people! i bet all you do is think about yourself." shmuffy looked at me then shrank back. 'not the wrath! run kid run!' "well ya know what i hate?" he looked at me "why would i care?" "you better care because i'm gonna tell youwhether you wanna hear it or not. i hate people who automatically judge you at first sight. the make up an image inside their heads and expect you to be that. thet don't know jack about you and they start talking crap. they think if they label you that way then your automatically gonna be that way. well you know what? i'm sick of it. no one, and i mean no one will label me again. i will not allow it. i am who i am. if you don't like it, fine. i don't care. but don't you dare tell me who i am. i know who i am. and don't you think for a second that you know me. i will decide who i am. i define myself. not you. next time think before you talk. to judge you must know the facts. it was nice meeting you." he just stood there. his eyes were wide. finally kisa pulled him away.

there was a muttered "wow." then people were murmuring to eachother "no one's ever reamed him like that. he does it all the time though." "she never once raised her voice, but even i was intimidated." i turned to shift. he was laughing again. "can we go outside now?" "sure." he led me and my limping self out side. i let out a shuddering sigh and slid down the wall to the floor. "are you okay?" "yeah. it's just. i've been judged all my life. i just lost it." "you hid it well. you diddn't even sound mad. it was cool." he grinned at me and helped me to my feet. "we need to go back in. there's two people you still need to meet." i groaned and limped back in. i put on a fake smile. 'better to act happy and get out sooner.'

there was a girl staning there waiting for us. she'd already met shmuffy. she had brow hair and a kind smile. i felt myself relax a bit as i got closer. "hello i'm tohru honda! it's very nice to meet you!" i took her hand. "it's nice to meet you as well. i'm yumi." "yes i've met kanna as well." me and sandy gave ourselves name a few years ago. we never used sandy and steph unless we were alone. that was olny sometimes though. we almost always went by kanna and yumi or jappy and shmuffy. "have you been having a good time with haru and kyo?" "with who?" shift turned to me. "yeah thats right. my real name's haru. that's kyo." then tohru spotted my leg "oh my! you're hurt! what can i do to help!" "no really it's fine." i felt my emotions beginning to surface. 'no! keep them down! be indifferent! don't let anyone in'

i need to go back outside." "not yet akito's coming out." i stiffened and got closer to haru. i diddn't want to see him. not yet. "haru...i'm not ready. i can't move. i-i can't stop shaking. i can't breathe..." it was all true. haru looked at me. "hatori! get over here now!" the man came over haru looked back at me "it's okay he's a doctor." the man was studying me closely. i diddn't care. i waszoned out. i was totally freaked out. i couldn't move or breathe. i was paralyzed. all i could think was 'run! run stupid! this guy could kill you! do you remember the stories? beatings! BEATINGS! YOU COULD BE NEXT! RUN YOU MORON!' but i couldn't move. i was shaking violently. i heard hatori above me faintly yelling "she's having a panick attack! she's going into shock!" i barely felt haru lift me up and run with me. the last thing i saw was kanna standing there crying into kyo's chest and a thin guy with dark hair standing there smiling. then all went black.

idon't know when i woke. all i know is that the dark haired guy from before was sitting next to me, fingering my hair. "it's amazing isn't it? i'm so powerfully frightening that i can send such a strong girl to the hospital, just at the thought of me." my heart was going a mile a minuet. "a-akito?" "yes my dear. that's right. i'll let you rest now i suppose. but i will talk to you later. in more length. goodbye my dear." he stood and walked out of the room. i stood up and walked to it. i heard voices. "i'll leave you to see her now haru. i'm done with her. for now at least." i left the door and ran to the window. 'good thing i'm still in my clothes.' i opened it and crawled out. i tried limping away from the building. 'i need to findkanna and get us out of here!' i heard the door to my room open "what!" i limped faster. i looked to see haru coming out of my window. i don't know why i diddn't have a cast on but i was glad. my ankle felt better. it was healing quite nicely. it didn't break all the way. it only broke a little and was almost better.

somehow i mustered up the strength to break out into a run. he caught me much quicker this time. all of a sudden it started to pour. we were struggling against one another and shouting. "why do you keep running?" "i'm scared that's why!" "of what?" "of people." "no you're not! you're afraid of what they might see! what're you hiding that you can't let them see?" "it's me! okay! i don't want anyone to know the real me! i don't want to hurt anymore! i can't show emotions! i can't open my heart! i can't let anyone in! i won't! i won't be hurt again!" i collapsed into him sobbing. "i don't want to hurt anymore!" we sat on the wet ground for a while. he held me and we rocked slowly back and forth. in a few minuets tohru ran out with umbrellas and blankets. we went back inside and this time haru stayed in the room so that i would stay there too. it turns out that kanna had already came but kyo took her out of the room because she as too upset. that was when i was still unconsious.

haru came with me because i'd demanded to go see her. we went to the room they were in. i heard voices and slowly opened it. kyo leaned in towards her. "i really like you kanna..." then they were kissing! i shut the door quietly. "maybe we should come back later" 20 minuets earlier with kanna and kyo "i'm so worried. thi's only happened once before. she diddn't wake for a week! it was so scary! i thought i'd lost her. she's the only family i have! we've been traveling for about two years. we haven't seen our families since. we've been friends for almost six years. she's like my sister. we're all we have! we swore we'd never go back! we'll never go home. we were a burden there and we know it. if we lose each other we've got nothing! we're all we've got!" "you have me..." "what?" she looked up into his eyes. he leaned in closer to her. "i really like you kanna" 'kanna...that's right. we have new names. we won't use our old ones ever again. i can tell. they hold too many memories.' then he kissed her. they embraced for aminuet. "i like you too."


	5. love

shmuffy, i changed it cause i forgot how it went crying i'm sorry! now to the story!

we waited about ten minuets then came back and knocked on the door. we came in and kanna and sly were holding each other. they told us that they'd gotten together. i made her tell me the story. (i knew most of it.) she leaned in and whispered to me "what about you two? anything happen yet?" "no! don't get me wrong, he's totally hot and i really like him, but there's no way he'd like me." unknown to us the guys were conversing as well. "so did anything happen yet with you and yumi?" "no! well, i like her a lot, but i don't think she feels the same way." kanna and kyo were both lokking thoughtful. we left them to be alone and walked back to my room.

hatori came in to inspect my ankle and my ribs. (because i'd fallen so much.) haru pulled him to the side. "hey. can you check something for me? she seems really small and frail and stuff. she's really light and it worries me. i think she's sick. she seems to hold a bunch of pain." "i'll see." he walked over to me and checked my ankle. "about an hour and you'll be fine. your ribs are bruised but not damaged." he had me stand on a scale and do some tests. then i took a quiz he gave me. he took a light and shined it at my eyes. he talked to me while he did this. "are you in any way hurting? like emotionally? or maybe physically? do you think your sick?" i stiffened at the questions. he noticed but diddn't show it. "i'm fine. i'm not sick! there's nothing at all." "hmmm." "what about you? do you feel okay. you seem sad. can i help? if you want to talk i'll listen." he looked shocked at what i said. "i'm here for you now. maybe later." "you know, i think i like you." his eyes shot up to mine "what?" "i like you. you seem like my kind of person. i'd like to hang out more. wait, what am i saying? i'm leaving soon. sorry about that. my mind wanders some times. well i need to go tend to something. thank you for helping me." it was once i left he realized 'she diddn't answer ny of my questions! oh she's good.'

i went to kanna's room and knocked. she told me i could come in. 'good no kyo.' "we need to talk." "about what?" "first, are we both agreed that we'll never use our old names ever again?" "yes. what next?" "i wanted to know if you want to stay here? if you do then do it. i won't stop you. i'll come and visit whenever i can! i can't stay here." "i don't want to leave you! but...i think, no i know, i love kyo. i want to stay with him. i'm staying here. but you can't go! we're all we've got! remember!" "i never forgot. but it's changed. we'e not all we've got. you have kyo now. i'm all healed now. i'm leaving. i'll never forget you. i'll always love you as my sister. goodbye kanna." i turned and walked out the door. as i walked down the hallway i said to myself "she's got kyo now. i'm happy for her. i'll no longer burden her. we're all we've got is no more. i'm all i've got. she's in good hands. she's safe now."

i cried as i left the house. i'd gotten my things on the way to her room. i took one last look at the house and then took off down the road. i was unaware of the eyes that followed my every step. i got to the bus station and was about to board. there standing in front of me was none other than haru. "why? why did you come here?" "for you. you can't leave. we need you. we need tour powers." "yeah. you all do don't you. that's all you need me for isn't it? i don't mean anything to you! you just want me to use as some tool! i have to leave!" "why? that's not how it is! we- i need you! can't you see!" no you don't see" he grabbed my wrists and at the same time we burst out "can't you see i've fallen in love with you?" we fell into eachothers arms. "i need you yumi! i want to stay with you forever!" "me too. i want to stay with you."

he took me back to the house. it was agreed. tomorrow we'd all tell akito of our decisions. all four of us. together. "i have to warn you. he won't take it well. he'll try to say no. we'll get permission if we have to beat it out of him" i laughed "good idea. we know how to fight too. karate, street, you name it, we know it. we'll do everything to help." we went first thing in the morning. we sat on the floor in front of him. haru began. "we've come to tell you that we're in love and want to get married. not yet of course. we're only kids. we'll do it once we're eighteen." "you dare come in here and tell me what will happen? no. i decide what goes on. you don't tell me" 'why am i feeling weaker? i can barely stand. it's these girls! they have powers! they don't know yet but they do. they are he only ones that can stop me. i won't let them!'

"kureeno! hatori! in here now!." the two came in. "kureeno. detain haru and kyo. hatori. you will erase the girl's memories. all of them. all of the boys and of eachother. everything. they shall be alone. by them selves forever. they won't even know who they are" the men stared at him. that was harsh. "no." it was hatori. "what?" "i won't do it. these girls deserve a chance at life." akito was outraged. what! i won't allow it!" he lunged at hatori but kanna blocked him. he stumbled back. i stood by her. "you wretches. out of my way! i'll get you all!"


End file.
